


Was This How You Felt?

by keiflrt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Regret, Rejection, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiflrt/pseuds/keiflrt
Summary: "You know you’re not even a choice when they keep coming to you for relationship advice."God did Tendou wish this statement was false.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Was This How You Felt?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit rushed lolol. this is my first fic so dont @ me grrrr arf arf. word count: 1.5k wow

The cold late night air blew gently on the red head’s face, as if it knew the heaviness in his chest. It was like the air was attempting to give Satori the warmth and comfort he oh so desperately craves. The third year shut his eyes, trying to imagine your hands on his cheeks, admiring him as you began to fall asleep.

This isn’t healthy, a voice inside him shrieked. The middle blocker heaved a heavy sigh and opened his eyes to view the clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. 

Two am.

This really wasn’t healthy, Satori listened to his inner voice as he adjusted his body to lie on his back. Arms under his pillow, he began to ponder and get lost in his own mind. Unaware of the fact that he was beginning to drown in his own sea of thoughts, his head went back to the time you confessed to him.

You played with your hands in a nervous state. Today’s the day, you told yourself as you waited outside the volleyball court, patiently waiting for Satori. This was routine for the two of you, as you were close friends. You and Satori were in the same class, and due to your oddball behavior, you got along well.

Satori saw you as a friend, you were sure of that. You knew that you’d get rejected nonetheless, but, if you were to continue holding this heavy heart of yours, the feelings would worsen. It’s for myself, you reassured yourself. This was the healthier choice, right?

Leaning against a wall, you patiently wait for your best friend as you overheard the deafening voice of Coach Washijo dismiss the team. The shuffling of shoes and soft chatter was background noise to you as reminisced about the time Satori was knocking on your door, moping and all that.

It was around two in the morning, way past curfew, but you opened the door wide open for him, and welcomed Satori. You allowed him to vent and you gave him comfort. All of those were in the hopes that he would get the hint that you were romantically interested in him. 

Alas, he did not. He was convinced that your kind actions were just that of a best friend. Satori would always see you in the platonic sense, and that alone was a curse.

The way you held your hands together and pressed them tightly to your chest as Satori meekly denied your confession. Your lip quivering and how you had to bite your bottom lip, and the way your breathing began to slow down as the redhead meekly declined your feelings, very much unlike his usual behavior. You must have been trying to breathe properly to calm your nerves, he would understand that.

He missed those days. He really did. The feeling of your arms around his waist, hearing your soft and sweet voice mumble praises in a shy manner, god, he was addicted to the feeling. Of course, the male was unable to notice the romantic hints you had dropped.

Ironic. Was it not?

Known for his intuition and accurate guesses, you would have assumed that he could’ve picked up on the way your eyes grew a little wider whenever you spotted him. The fact that your smile radiates so much happiness and brightness when near him. Your whole aura was full of light, rivaling the sun itself. 

I’m thinking those stupid sappy lines again. Satori mused. Not like he could help it though, he realized his feelings for you quite late. How late was he? About a month late.

A month has passed ever since Tendou rejected your feelings. Obviously, you were in despair. Who wouldn’t after being rejected by their crush?

You were still not ready to face him. The awkward space between the two of you had grown, and it felt almost suffocating. Your reflection greeted you as you tied up your hair to get ready to shower. A heavy sigh escaped your body, as your mind began to drift away thinking about how Tendou was an expert on tying your hair.

Eyes blinking in shock, you mentally screamed at yourself. You shouldn’t be daydreaming about him if you want to get over Tendou. Stripping off your pajamas, you stepped into the shower, ready to wash off your regrets and resentment.

Satori’s mind began to replay the events that took place around five months ago, was it? They confessed to me seven months ago, and I only managed to notice my feelings for them, his negative thoughts began to drown him, three months later.

Looking at the big picture, three months isn’t a lot. You could agree, to be honest. In just three months, you had restored your close friendship with Tendou, and you have successfully given up your romantic advances on him. It was like the confession had never even happened.

It was a different story for Tendou, on the other hand.

During these three months, he found himself paying attention to the way you seemed to always give a certain someone in his team second glances. He noticed that you would play with a few strands of your hair, a nervous habit that has stuck with you since childhood, when talking to his teammate. Opposite the way these months had passed like a soft breeze, it felt like a mountain of heaviness that was laying on his back.

And your eyes, how could he ever miss those eyes? Your wonderful orbs that felt like it was luring him in every time he looked in your direction. There were perhaps galaxies in your eyes, maybe even a million, every time you made eye contact with the setter. The way your eyes sparkled in excitement when you conversed with Shirabu, it was almost like the eyes you gave him when you had loved him.

No.

Not almost.

Those were the eyes you gave Tendou.

Those were the exact same lovestruck eyes.

It pained him to know that whenever the red head got lost in your eyes, like how you did way back, your eyes shone less. 

He was selfish, Tendou is a selfish man. He should be grateful that you even had the courage to even breathe in his direction. But of course, he was not.

He should have seen it coming.

Aggressive vibrations came from his side, and he opened his eyes in instinct. Still fatigued, he grabbed the phone and answered without even checking the contact. He didn’t care at this point, he needed to get this call over with, and try to go to sleep for the nth time.

“Tendou?” your almost angelic voice almost rendered him speechless. His heart began to pound, he didn’t even care at this point. Throat beginning to scratch up, the third year forced himself to reply.

“Y/N? What’s up?” he attempted to play off as if he was just woken up, well, he was never good at acting. He wouldn’t be surprised if you knew right away that he was awake.

“I need to pick an outfit for next week,” you confessed, Tendou made a noise of surprise. You? Going outside? Knowing your introverted antics, he knew that this was a special event. 

He just hoped this wasn’t the special event he was thinking of right now.

“Kenjirou asked me out, and I’m a mess.” You mumbled. 

Tendou chuckled. He, once again, took notice that you used Shirabu’s first name. Since when were you on a first name basis anyways?

“It’s 2 am, Y/N, I’m not sure if there are any stores open.” He snorted. This call alone was beginning to choke him by the throat, and he needed it to stop, badly.

A soft giggle was heard. You greeted him a goodnight and hung up swiftly.

The phone dropped back onto his bed, and Tendou was back in his sea of thoughts. Since when were you and Shirabu on a first name basis? Is your relationship that intimate?

What about me? I’m her best friend, shouldn’t she still be calling me Satori? A flow of uneasiness overcame him. His own demons were prodding at him, telling him that his friendship with Y/N was not as intimate as he pictured it to be. 

In a swift manner, the redhead pulled his phone towards him and his fingers were in a blur as he texted his other close friend, Wakatoshi.

Do you think Y/N is still interested in me? 

He leaned back and allowed the coldness of his heart to swallow him whole. 

A soft notification played.

In a tired haze, he opened up the bright phone screen and adjusted his eyes to read the reply Wakatoshi had.

Tendou, forgive me if I am wrong. But you know you’re not even a choice when they keep coming to you for relationship advice. It is almost three in the morning, please go to bed.

Wakatoshi, always stern and straight to point.

His message did make sense. Tendou wasn’t even a choice at this point.

He couldn’t force you to love him, that was greedy of him. 

The only thing he wanted for you was genuine happiness, and that was all he wanted.

Was this how you felt back then?

The heavy load in his heart somehow got even heavier.


End file.
